


Comfortable in Their Own Minds

by Lil_Yanna17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Parties, horn dogs, steve is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Yanna17/pseuds/Lil_Yanna17
Summary: I wrote this a really long freaking time ago and never uploaded it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little garbage. I ship everyone with everyone pretty much.

“Where the Hell is Bucky?” Steve pushed himself through several stoned couples to get to his best friend. Every time his eyes closed, he could feel how heavy they were, burning of fatigue. The air was dry, heavy and dusty. The music roared through the house, cheap laser lights that were probably bought at Spencers Gifts struggled to keep in time with the thumps of the bass. It was nauseating. Through the living room, bedrooms and hallways the smell of weed, alcohol and sweat lurked across the walls. 

He had come in with Peggy and Bucky at his side, like they always did. Since their first party at Dugan’s house their freshman year, they had become consumed with going out as much as possible. Any adventure at a house or even in the middle of the woods at dusk appealed to them. 

The three of them always showed up in Peggy’s 82’ Bronco, the outcry of the engine on it signaled they were coming. Sneaking out of houses was never easy with the car, she had always parked down the street and made Steve & Bucky walk to her. The radio in it she loved gave a fixed static that made it sound like an old record player. There were so many cold nights spent in that car, the three of them retelling stories, the details of them always changing to adapt to the mood of the night. Some midnight drives were spent in silence, all of them comfortable in their own minds with each other. Countless times they had sat to see the twilight of the next morning at a  public park, wrapped in pleasant heat of a large flanneled blanket she kept in the back. 

The heat Steve felt now creeping on his skin was uncomfortable in it’s own right. Female and Male bodies were close on each other, Steve’s classmates wiggling on and past everyone. Solo cups spilled poison on the ground from dancing bodies. He entered the kitchen through an unsteady wooden door that folded into the wall. The bon fire from outside flickered orange across the light wood cabinets in the dark kitchen. A peace washed over him as he stepped across a girl giggling to herself in the door frame. Bucky was leaning on the tree in the backyard with a girl, one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair. He smiled at her when he let her go, lipstick on the corner of his mouth. This didn’t surprise Steve, this was common since at least Sophomore year,  when Bucky had only slightly grown out his hair and began to style it like it was the 40’s, (which Peggy had already made fun of him for) "You look so silly!” And he had gotten muscle mass. It caught almost every girl's attention, and some boys' too. 

Steve had never done anything with girls or boys, except for drunkenly kissing Peggy; that night was one he’d forget easily. It had seemed like a dream. The hazy pollution of air from the joint Bucky held between his middle and pointer finger dispersed out the window. Steve had drank too much, though it was his first time drinking. Bucky’s parents had left for the weekend, Peggy had her older brother buy them alcohol. It was perfect. Bucky had already gotten a few joints from his cousins. After most of the weed was gone, they’d all decided to drink a little, they only had a few 12 packs, it should do the trick for Steve, who only weighed in slightly above one hundred pounds. Bucky had to drink eight, while it took Peggy six. Steve, he had only had three and was now sleeping on Bucky’s hardwood floor wrapped in a sheet. Bucky and Peg already had their laugh at him before Steve flipped them off and slept.  

“I’ll get the kid a blanket.” It took a moment for Bucky to keep his balance after standing too fast. “Let’s not sit on the floor next time we do this, alright?” He pointed the joint toward Peggy, who closed her eyes and nodded.

“Agreed. I’m afraid to stand.” Her lips curled into a small smile. “After you’ve got his blanket, will you sit back down with me?” She patted the space on the floor next to her, her combat green nails clicked on the floor. Bucky marched over to a closet across the creaky floors of his home and grabbed a thin sheet, he thought it would be enough to keep Steve warm, but not unpleasantly hot. 

“Look at em’ sleep.” He slowly kneeled back down next to Peggy, his eyes drooping. He leaned his greasy haired head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. She laced her fingers through it, messing up the messy gel look he had. “Hey, Peg.” He smiled and inhaled her rose smelling perfume, “Smells good.” He let his hand fall into her lap, where she outlined his fingers with hers, and grabbed his hand.

“The haircut fits you.” She kissed his head. It tasted surprisingly sweet. “James.” She could feel the hot in her head and stomach. “Let me see your face.” He lifted his head, and she turned hers and opened her eyes. The curls in her hair had fallen hours ago, leaving it straight, but still filled with life. The stubble on his face tickled her stable lips as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “So handsome.” She laughed and covered her mouth, Steve grumbled and rolled in the sheet, tangling himself. 

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky looked amused at his request. “It’ll be fun” All sense of tiredness left him, and he felt the same energy off of Peggy, his best friend. Peggy’s red lips were hovering over his. Both of their eyes shut, her dark smokey eyed makeup was still fine, his stubble prickled on her nose as they turned heads to kiss. 

He grabbed her hair, letting herself tilt her head back in his hand. She opened her mouth, his tongue did circles around hers, blind motions of hands got lost in the haze from the joint still locked in his fingers, until they were both snapped back by a soft voice. 

“So uh- you two are like, together? I knew it would happen.” He yawned, unimpressed.  Bucky and Peggy sat still, both realizing they had hands up each other’s shirts. 

“When did you wake up?” Peggy leaned away from Bucky’s set chest and guided his hand out of her shirt politely. Steve still lay tangled in the sheet which provided little warmth against the open window.  

“Bout just as soon as it started to smell like shit.” He looked over to the joint in Bucky’s fingers. “Put it out, dude.” They all laughed together, Bucky and Peggy shifted into laying on their backs. Peggy closest to Steve, rolled over and kissed him. “...Why?” He smiled wide eyed at her, and wiped his mouth. “You tasted like axe, oh my god.” 

“Ha!” Bucky burst out with a short laugh. He got himself up to a rest on his elbow. “Wanna taste it right from the source?” 

“Ew, why would you put axe on your lips?” Steve rolled over to face the wall. 

“I didn’t put it on my lips on purpose, jerk. It just got there, I don’t know.” They were all drunk, tired and slap happy. “Shit happens.” 

“And no, Steve Bucky and I are not  _ together _ , that’s absurd.” The room was quiet, all of their eyes slowly closing.


End file.
